


One, Two, Three

by DT_Mars



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DT_Mars/pseuds/DT_Mars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together. Everything they went through, they went through it all together. The three of them. Why stop now?</p><p>NOTE: This story has been adopted by Xaphrin. More information inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! :) So, this story of mine was actually put up for adoption and has been taken by the AMAZING writer Xaphrin! However, one of my readers requested that I put a link of my version somewhere for them while they waited for her continuation, so duh, this is the perfect place, haha! Since it has been put up for adoption, there are only four chapters, but don't worry. Xaph's is way better and she will be continuing it on her FF account.

Ever since they were young, they called themselves the RRG - Richard, Raven, and Garfield. She suggested that they be called RGR instead since Garfield's name was the only one that didn't start with an 'R'. He argued that RRG fit better because she was the only girl and Richard, the eldest, though not by much, agreed. It was one of the few times that Gar had ever outsmarted her and he gloated for weeks.

They were there when she was five years old and getting bullied at the park for having violet hair. All three of them received matching cuts and bruises from the basketball court's concrete floor when the two boys stepped in and she tried to stop them. However, soon after that, she was the only one to receive cramps that day from laughing so hard when her boys started to beat those bullies up. Raven was a shy child, but she had to thank them, especially when those bullies couldn't even speak anymore, much less utter a teasing remark. So, she ignored the burning on her knee that she got from trying to separate them in order to thank them and she introduced herself.

"I'm Raven," she began a bit timidly. "Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

The one with blue eyes grinned. "No problem. They were being mean and that's not cool."

She smiled.

The one with green eyes doubled over in a high, squeaky laughter. "Duuuuude, your hair's  _purple_!"

Her smile fell.

Blue eyes punched him, green eyes apologized, they both introduced themselves, and all three of them had been inseparable since. Raven wasn't shy for much longer after that - not when she'd become friends with those two.

They became her best friends - her boys - and they experienced everything together. Kindergarten, middle school, and high school. Crushes and relationships (good and bad). Raven's parents getting divorced, Richard's mother dying, and Gar finding out that he was adopted. Study sessions that turned into gossip sessions. Gossip sessions that turned into fights that turned into gigglefests. Stupid conversations that also turned into fights which also turned into even funnier gigglefests. Puberty and the pimples, mood swings, tampons (some of which ended up Gar's nose as a joke that only made Raven turn red and Richard laugh his butt off), cramps (this time,  _not_  from laughing), cracked voices, teen angst, growing boobs ("Dude, when did you get  _those_?" A punch. "That's  _not_  how we were going to ask, Gar."), hair phases, and growth spurts that came along with it. Well, growth spurts for the boys. Then, they graduated high school together and made it to college together.

Together. Everything they went through, they went through it all together. The three of them. RRG. That was the way that it had always been, that was the way that it was now that she and Gar were 20 and Richard was 21, and Raven didn't see it stopping any time soon.

Apparently, they didn't think the same.

"We want you."

Raven found herself struck dumb and frozen at Gar's suggestion. The glass that she'd been cleaning slipped from her hand and shattered on the floor with a quiet  _crash_. The crash was effective enough to snap her out of her daze and she clamped her mouth shut. Thank goodness it was closing time at the bar. She didn't want  _anyone_  to hear  _this_.

Since they did everything together, they decided to open up a business together, as well. Richard's father was happy to support or fund anything that promoted entrepreneurism and so, he gave them the money to start it up. At first, they took turns manning the bar station, but it soon became an unspoken decision and observation that this part of the establishment belonged to Raven. As a result, Richard would be in the kitchen with the cooks and Gar would handle the entertainment. Raven sold her fair share of drinks because she was talented and attractive, Richard was good with the food because he knew how to cook and was studying to be a chef (much to his father's dismay), and Gar knew how to talk to people and drew them in with ease. They had just popped onto the bar scene only a year ago, but because of their dynamic, they had already acquired their fair share of loyal patrons and news was spreading quickly about them.

Professional as she was, Raven managed to push the broken glass at her feet to the back of her mind to stutter out an ever eloquent, "W-what?"

Gar acknowledged her stutter with a tiny snort and Richard offered her a smile. "Princess," the eldest began. He always called her that. Since she was the only girl, he decided that they would always be her knights in shining armor. She objected at first, but he'd already gotten used to it and by then, so had she. "We said that we want you."

Raven swallowed and suddenly she was glad that she was standing behind the bar and they were across the counter, sitting on their stools. Needless to say, this didn't help to alleviate any of her anxiety.

She swallowed again, but nodded in an attempt to seem as relaxed as they were. Then, she remembered why she was attempting to be so relaxed and it dawned on her once again:  _how_  were they so  _relaxed_  in suggesting  _this_?! Her breathing hitched at her throat. "Wh-what do you want me to do?"

"I can think of plenty that I'd like for you to do," Gar muttered.

Richard looked at him. "Gar, be serious."

Gar nodded in apology before looking to Raven. "C'mon, Babe," he started. That was his nickname for her. Of course, she fought harder against  _that_  one than she did against 'Princess', but Gar never was one to use his ears. "All three of us had the talk of the birds and the bees-"

"I said 'be serious'!"

"I was just joking! It's  _too_  serious in here!"

With an eye roll of his own, Richard looked back to Raven in complete understanding. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Gar nodded. "Totally."

Raven could only blink. She was surprised that she hadn't fainted right then and there. How could they just spring  _this_  up on her and then tell her that she didn't have to do it, both without any type of explanation? "Y-you guys have spoken about th-this?" It took all of her strength not to cover her face in mortification. She'd never stuttered so much in one sitting before.

They nodded.

"Oh," she said. Then, "For how long?" Phew, she didn't stutter.

"Three months," they said together.

This time, her heart stuttered. "Oh," she breathed out. They wanted her for  _three months_. "Th-that long?" Damn it!

Once again, they nodded and there was a smile playing at both of their lips.

Slowly, she returned the nod and released another, "Oh." Albeit, this one was much quieter. It wasn't that she'd never thought about dating one of them because she had before, especially when they were in high school and she even indulged in a little fantasizing when they'd gotten into college. By now, both of her boys had grown up to become so handsome, each in their own way. She would be happy to claim either one of them as her own, but the fact remained that they were her best friends. Both of them. And it wasn't like  _one_  of them wanted her.  _Both_  of them did. "I can't- I can't just choose one of you. You're my best friends. It wouldn't- it wouldn't be right of me to do that to either of you."

They smiled so warmly for her then and she felt her heart stutter again. And again. And again. And again until Richard spoke. "We're not asking you to choose between us."

Her brows knitted. "What?" Ha, no stutter  _that_  time.

Gar's smile grew and she could see that one particular canine glinting from the slight light that the dim bar provided. "We're not asking you to choose  _between_  us," he repeated. " _We_  want you."

Raven was thoroughly confused. "I don't understand."

" _We_  want you," Richard repeated. "Together.  _We're_  choosing  _you_. We just want you to choose  _us_ , too."

 _Oh_. Oh,  _holy_ -  _Oh_! Hell, now even her mind was stuttering because they  _both_  wanted her for three months. "The three- the three of us in a relationship?" Aaaaaand she was back to stuttering with her mouth, once again. "Toge-together?"

They nodded.

"Are you-are you two gay?"

They shook their heads.

They wanted to  _share_  her? How could they be so relaxed in suggesting...  _This_? She knew that they included each other in everything, but she was  _not_  expecting...  _This_!

She looked down to see the forgotten rag in her shaking hand balled up, the fabric keeping her nails from digging deep into her palm. She was wrong. Despite what she previously thought, RRG wasn't going to stop anytime soon. RRG was going to be just fine. RRG was actually going to  _thrive_. If she agreed to this, RRG was going to flourish.

She threw the rag onto the counter in a hurry because  _her boys_  wanted to  _share_  her.

Suddenly, both men stood with worried looks on their faces. "Babe," Gar demanded. "Babe, breathe."

It took a minute for his words to click in her brain and for her to finally realize that she did, in fact, need to breathe because she was now hyperventilating. First, the stuttering and now she couldn't even breathe properly. The acknowledgement of her lack of air only served to make it even harder to breathe. Frantically, she began to fan herself. "I'm- I'm sorry- I'm so-sorry- I can't breathe- I can't-!"

Gar punched Richard's arm and ignored the 'Ow, Gar!' "Dammit, pretty boy, do something!  _You're_  the one who wanted to be honest!"

Raven continued to fan herself. Hell, if it was  _Richard's_  'honesty is the best policy' that was going to get her sent to the emergency room,  _he_  was the one she was coming after as soon as the paramedics pumped her up with some oxygen and woke her up.

"Okay, okay!" Richard told Gar before he looked to her. "Raven," he began slowly. "Don't apologize. I just need you to breathe."

"You're so-you're so-  _Stupid_! Rich- You're so stup- _stupid_!" she managed to insult him through her shallow, heavy, and uneven breaths. "I'm trying!"

Gar took her hands and set them onto the counter. She choked out a quiet whimper. At least when she was fanning herself, she could pretend that she was giving herself some air.

Richard took her chin into his grasp. "Hey, look at me. Just follow me, okay? In and out," he said before he took in a deep breath and exhaled.

Raven nodded before taking in a shaky breath when he inhaled and releasing that same shaking breath when he exhaled. They repeated the process over and over until her breathing finally settled.

Richard nodded in approval. "Good job. You okay, Princess?"

Her breathing was prepped to start right back up again when she noticed how worried they looked. It wasn't like she was going to die, but that didn't take away from the fear that pooled in Gar's bright green eyes and Richard's icy blue ones or the apprehension that laced within their knitted brows. Suddenly, she was very aware of how close Richard was with his hand holding her face and how gently Gar's thumbs caressed the skin of her hands. She felt her stomach turn. "Y-yeah. I'm-I'm f- I'm fine."

Gar didn't look convinced, not even a bit. Nevertheless, he sighed with a shake of his head. "We didn't mean to scare you, Babe." He  _always_  called her that, but this time it made her stomach flip. "If you're mad, be mad at Richard. It was his idea to bring this up to you."

Richard rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "Damn it, Gar."

Despite how overwhelmed she felt, Raven smiled a bit. It was barely there and she wouldn't have been surprised if they couldn't see it, but she felt it. They put it there - her boys did. "I'm-I'm not mad." When they looked to her, she swore that she had never been so caught off-guard by their eyes before this.

They studied her before Richard spoke. "Princess, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. We just wanted to tell you. We couldn't keep something like this from you."

She understood. They never kept anything from each other no matter how big or small it was. But  _this_?  _This_  was  _big_. "Y-you two want to share me?" Although her breathing had calmed down, her stutter had not. Nevertheless, when they laughed, she found herself entranced by how brightly Richard's eyes glowed and by that dimple on Gar's left cheek. Her smile grew a tiny bit.

Gar's canine glinted again as his laughs winded down into a chuckle. "When you put it  _that_  way, it doesn't sound as good as we imagined."

Now, it was her who finally released a quiet laugh. They looked glad then - immensely. Her boys, they hated to see her upset. "Would you- would you guys still be my friends if I declined?"

"Of course," Richard declared. He looked insulted, but was adamant in his response. "Right, Gar?"

The snort Gar released contrasted so greatly with the strokes of his thumbs. "Speak for yourself. Why would I want to continue being friends with someone who rejected me-"

Much to Raven's dismay, Richard released her face to punch Gar. "Damn it, Garfield Logan, I swear-!"

Gar shirked away from another punch. "I was kidding again, dude!" He looked to Raven. "Babe, whether you want to do this or not, this is your decision and I'll respect it. You're my best friend and nothing will ever change that. I'll still be your friend. We both will."

She liked that answer. She  _really_  liked that answer. Honestly, she only asked because she just wanted to know before making a decision. They were making it harder to say 'no'.

She watched Richard reach for her hand. Even though she liked it when he was holding her face, she didn't fight it when he took her hand from Gar to hold in his own. Gar didn't fight it, either. Instead, he let the older man lace his fingers with hers and decided to enfold the hand that he held with his own.

Raven thought that her boys were trouble  _before_ , but  _nothing_  that they had  _ever_  done before could ever compare to  _this_. A memory of her father yelling and chasing after the boys for releasing a tiger into her house as her mother stood on the kitchen counter with a frying pan before they divorced flashed through her mind. Her parents. She still kept in contact with her father, but she lived with her mother. Both of her parents were pretty open minded, but she didn't know how open minded  _anyone_  could be with  _this_. "What about m-my parents?"

Gar looked contemplative. "Oh, yeah. Your mom's pretty holy, isn't she?"

Richard's eyes seem to shut of their own accord as he tilted his head toward the ceiling. "Gar, do you  _know_  how to be respectful?"

"Sorry, mom."

Raven laughed, this one being much louder and much less contained than the last. They looked at her with their own smiles and she took a breath in. She knew that many women would love to be in her position right now. Many of those same women would accept their offer in a heartbeat and rush to the closest (and probably cheapest) bedroom that they could find. But, together, they chose her. They would take such good care of her - she knew that they would because they always had. She knew how lucky she was, but they were still her best friends. These were still her boys.

And so, she had made her final decision. "I'll think about it." She felt a surge of pride run through her because she managed not to stutter that time.

With a dual nod, they brought her hands up to their lips to place a kiss onto each one. "Take your time," they told her with smiles.

Raven returned the nod with a growing smile despite her nervousness, simply because theirs were contagious. She was in  _so_  much trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning, Raven woke up to murmured voices. In her morning daze, she couldn't quite tell who it was or what the conversation was about and frankly, she didn't care for either. What she  _did_  know was that someone had decided to take up residency in her room as she slept. She obviously couldn't have  _that_. So, she forced her eyes open to see Richard himself sitting beside her and reclining onto the headboard with his legs crossed at his ankles - as if he didn't have one care in the world.

She rolled her eyes. If he was there, Raven could only guess that Gar was somewhere in the room. Probably at her feet, she guessed. Only  _those_  two would have the audacity to just use her room as a lounge even as she slept. "What are you doing in my room?"

Richard jumped a bit before he looked to her. "Good morning to you, too, Princess," he told her with a smile.

She couldn't help but to return the smile. Even though he came into her room without permission, it was good to see him. "Good morning."

"It's about time you woke up," Gar spoke.

Raven's smile grew and she immediately shoved her face into her pillow in an attempt to smother it. "Don't you people know how to call before visiting?"

"Hey," Gar began. He sounded hurt. "What do you mean by ' _you people_ '?"

Her smile continued to grow as Richard spoke. "We did call," he told her. "You didn't answer."

It was a Saturday, which meant that it was her day off. She had no classes and the bar wouldn't open until five this afternoon, so she took full advantage of her schedule and used it to catch up on lost sleep. However, she was pretty sure that she hadn't slept through a ringing and vibrating cellphone.

"No, you didn't," she said as she shook her head into her pillow. "My phone never went off." To prove her point, she finally removed her face from it's spot in her pillow to reach out to her nightstand and grab her cellphone. Her brows furrowed when the screen turned on. It was noon. True, it was her day off, but she never slept in this late. Then, she noticed that she had two missed calls - each from Gar and Richard. How strange. "Oh."

"Oh?" Gar repeated.

Okay, Raven needed to find out just where the hell this boy's voice was coming from. She looked down and true to her suspicion, he was laying at her feet with an arm over his eyes. He must have been tired. He never was much of a morning person even if it had just turned noon. "You guys did call, but my phone didn't go off. I'm sorry."

He shrugged her apology off. "It's not like we'd lie to you."

She knew. Her lips curved up into a smile. "Did you two need something?"

"We just wanted to check up on you," Richard said and she turned to look at him. "When you didn't pick up, we thought that you might have been avoiding us."

Her brow jumped. Avoiding them? Even if she  _wanted_  to avoid them, it wouldn't be possible. Not only were they her best friends, but they were also her coworkers, fellow students, and her mother was fully convinced that they were far too skinny and was hellbent on inviting them over for dinner every night and fattening them up herself. "You guys are my best friends. Why would I be avoiding you two?"

"Because of last night."

Raven blinked as her face fell slack. She was a morning a person, but even she had to admit that some mornings were a bit off for her. She didn't know how she managed to sleep in, but she could  _not_  fathom how she managed to forget  _this_. "Oh."

"Oh?" Gar repeated.

She resisted a smile. "I would never avoid you guys."

"Even if we scared you?" Richard asked.

"Once again," Gar began. "All Richard's idea."

Richard's eyes rolled and that forced a full smile onto Raven's face. "You didn't scare me."

When she told them that she would think over their suggestion, she was confident in the fact that she probably only told them this because she was caught so off-guard. Why else would she tell her two best friends, her boys, that she would contemplate entering an open relationship with them? Obviously, she was  _not_  in the right state of mind. Raven loved her boys, she did, but she wasn't sure if she loved them  _this_  much.

Finally, she noticed Richard staring at her mouth. She swallowed and looked down to stare at her pillow. If she had superpowers, that pillow and the portion of the bed plus, the floor that laid beneath it would be destroyed and the kitchen would be visible. Luckily for her, her mother, and both of their wallets, she was devoid of any type of superpowers. Instead, she was full of anxiety because of boys -  _her_  boys.

Her boys had never put her in any position to make her feel uncomfortable before and she knew that this wasn't their intention, but she just wanted to punch them both in the face. Repeatedly. They were her best friends. Why couldn't they have chosen some other woman to gallivant around with?

"Now, I'm no expert on these...  _things_ ," she began as she finally met Richard's eyes. Gar snorted. "But, I'm pretty sure that best friends are the one group of people who are exempt from being used as sexual experiments."

Immediately, he looked insulted, more insulted than he looked the other night when she asked if they would still be her friends if she agreed to this. "This isn't an experiment, Raven."

Raven's stomach turned. It was always 'Princess'. Her proper name was only ever used in moments of seriousness. "Then, what is this? You two just sprung this up on me. What else am I supposed to think?"

"That we like you," they both declared. "Babe," Gar continued with a sigh. "We both like you. A lot. We spoke about it and we decided that we don't want to ruin our friendship over this. So, Richard and I decided to become a super boyfriend team-"

"A super boyfriend  _team_ -?"

"And bring it up to you so that you could make your decision," he finished.

"So, you two  _do_  want to share me." When he laughed, a smile grew onto her face. Ever since his voice dropped, his laughter had become absolutely beautiful. "Would this be your first time... doing something like this?"

"It would be my first time," Richard said with a nod. "Though, I'm not so sure about Gar."

"So, I'm a free spirit," Gar defended himself, thus emitting a laugh from Richard. Raven's smile grew. His laugh was just as beautiful. "If this happens, it would be my first time with people I actually care about. Those other times were just sex, not relationships."

"And we don't care if there's sex or not," Richard continued. "We just want to be with you and if this is how it's going to happen, then we'll do it if you want to. We're just not going to let you choose between us."

"Speak for yourself-"

_"Gar."_

"Okay, okay!"

Despite their bantering, the little speeches were nice to hear. "But, what if this doesn't work out?" she asked. "I don't want to lose you guys. You're my best friends."

The smile that Richard gave her made her stomach do a little flip. "You could never lose us, Princess." Good, she was back to 'Princess'.

"And if this doesn't work out," Gar continued. "We'll still be your best friends even if you don't want to be ours."

"Wow," she breathed out. "You two sure do talk pretty." When they laughed, she tried to fight the grin, but it won out and stretched across her face. Suddenly, she remembered her mother. How would she react to her one and only daughter having two boyfriends? "Do we have to tell anyone? Not that I'd be ashamed of you two," she quickly added in an attempt to save face. Honestly,  _she_  wasn't even sure of just how truthful she was being. "I'm just not sure of how my mother would react."

Richard shook his head, a smile resting on his lips. "We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. This could be just us."

There it was. Everything that she needed to know and the answers to all of her questions were all laid out. All she needed to do was make a decision and she would either be single with her relationship with both of her best friends still in tact or she could be  _in_  a relationship with  _both_  of her boys. The fact that these were her boys made the prospect seem even sweeter and made the scale tip over just a bit. However, she had never even been in a real relationship with one boy before. How would she handle two who were so different?

As she looked into Richard's eyes, she knew that she wouldn't have to  _handle_  anything because these were her boys. The word 'handle' insinuated that there would be difficulty and problems in managing, but she already knew that this wouldn't be the case. Not with her boys. Quite frankly, the only problem that needed handling at the moment was making a decision on who she was going to kiss first because her boys, Richard and Gar, were  _really_  about to become  _her boys._

"We can't tell anyone." Raven Roth just said that. Those words just left  _her_  mouth.

With a smile, Richard held his hand out for her to take. That solved the dilemma of deciding on who to kiss first. Without a second thought, she placed her hand into his and allowed him to help her crawl out from under the cover. Her stomach began tumbling when he took her by the waist and set her onto his lap. She was tempted to call this off, or at least postpone it just for the day, because her mother was home. They did know, didn't they? She was the one who let them into the house, after all.

However, everything that she had been planning to say dissolved at the tip of her tongue when Richard tucked a stray hair behind her ear with a smile that she couldn't help but to return. He took her chin into his grasp. "May I kiss you?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. All of a sudden, her world was icy blue and electric. She felt so warm, warmer than when he already had his arm around her. Since her mouth wasn't working, she nodded and his smile grew a bit. The corners of her mouth twitched upward and he directed her face toward his before placing his lips onto hers.

Raven gave into him immediately and grabbed the front of his shirt as she did so. His tongue brushed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him, not because he was asking for permission, but because it just felt so good. When the hand at her chin moved to dig itself into her hair, a quiet moan escaped her and slipped into his mouth as their lips danced. She really should have been trying to remain silent, especially since her mother was in the house, but she couldn't help it. Richard kissed exactly the way that she thought he would have and 'bliss' was the only word to describe it. He was always warm and gentle, smooth and passionate; his kisses and the little nips that he gave her reflected his personality perfectly. Slow and patient, just like him.

A tiny whine escaped her when he pulled away. Just where did he and those lips think that they were going? She blinked once and caught a glimpse of bright green before Gar kissed her. With a weak moan, her eyes fluttered shut as she grabbed for his hair and allowed him to pull her off of Richard's lap and placed her onto his own.

It was a bit overwhelming to go from one kiss to another that was so different from the first. While Richard's kisses matched his personality perfectly, Gar's couldn't have been any more different. Gar was always playful and childish, but nothing about this kiss reflected that. His kisses were raw and deliberate, straight to the point. To tell the truth, it was almost a bit animalistic, but she wasn't complaining. Not at all.

When she felt Richard's lips and soft kisses trailing up her thigh, she broke the kiss with a gasp to find him working on raising the hem of the oversized T-shirt she wore. She was tempted to lift it up for him. Then, her eyes clamped shut when she felt Gar's teeth working on her neck. Once Richard managed to lift the T-shirt up, he grabbed her panty clad behind and moved to begin working on the other side of her neck.

Her head fell back.  _Hell_. And she thought that she was in bliss  _before_? Raven was in  _heaven_  now. She could feel the very same canine that always seemed to gleam and reflect light whenever Gar laughed digging and poking into her skin. On the other side of her neck, she could feel Richard's gentle nips and kisses; his lips and teeth were so soft and patient while Gar's were almost rough. She literally had the best of both worlds on each side of her neck.

Then, it all stopped. Before she could complain, because she was  _not_  ashamed nor too proud to do so by now, she heard a confused, "Raven?"

Raven's eyes snapped open. "M-mother."  _Mother?_

Gar snorted. "And I thought that you'd gotten over your stutter."

Her head whipped toward the direction of his voice. He was at her bookshelf with a freaking book in his hand - Garfield Logan did  _not_  read. Of course, before she could point this out, he smiled and that canine tooth seemed to be winking at her.

Her stomach turned for the umpteenth time since those two had arrived and she took her hair to comb it over her neck. By now, it was long enough to reach the small of her back and thick enough to cover any potential hickeys that could be marring her skin. It had been years since she'd grown her hair out this long, but she sure was glad that she was just too lazy and too cheap to get a decent haircut.

"Daughter," her mother mocked. When Raven looked to her a bit suddenly, Arella raised a brow from her spot at the doorframe. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she answered immediately. A bit too immediately judging from the way that her mother crossed her arms. "I'm fine, I promise." And this was not a lie. She was perfectly fine, especially when she had both of her boys kissing her completely senseless and running their hands all over her. She looked down to see that her T-shirt was no longer at her waist, but was back down to her thighs. "I was just out of it for a minute," she said more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

"Uh-huh," Arella said suspiciously and Raven's head snapped up to watch her. Her mother pursed her lips. "I sent the boys up here so that they could wake you up. You don't normally sleep in this late. From the looks of it, you're still asleep."

"Don't worry," Richard said. Swiftly, Raven looked behind her to find him in his previous position: reclining onto the headboard with his legs crossed at his ankles and watching her with a smile. "We'll wake her up."

Arella chuckled. "I believe it." Like mother, like daughter. "Anyway, I just wanted to check on you and see if you were okay. You were really out of it when you came in last night."

Raven looked back to her mother. It was a miracle that she hadn't received whiplash yet with the way her neck was whirling around this room. Her brows furrowed. "I was?"

"You were," her mother said with a nod before frowning. "I came to check on you last night, but you were already fast asleep. I didn't want anyone disturbing you, so I set your phone on  _'Do Not Disturb'_."

Impossible as it seemed, Raven's brows knitted even further. "You did?"

"I did," her mother confirmed. "I hope you don't mind."

That explained the missed calls. Raven didn't like to see her mother worried, especially for her. She shook her head with a smile. "I don't mind. Thank you."

Despite how suspicious of her daughter's behavior she still looked, Arella returned the smile and finally stepped into the room. "You're welcome," she said as she placed a kiss onto Raven's forehead. "I'm leaving to go take care of some business. I trust that you two will take care of her."

"Don't we always?" Gar asked. The smile could be heard in his voice.

If her mother wasn't watching her so closely, Raven's eyes would have rolled all the way to the back of her head.

Arella chuckled a bit as she began making her way out of the room. "Don't burn the house down," she called out over her shoulder.

At this point, Raven wasn't even sure if they would be able to obey this one instruction. When she heard the front door close and the engine start up soon after, she felt Richard moving behind her. A sigh escaped her when he hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his chest.

He pushed her hair away from her neck and resumed decorating it with bites and kisses. "Come on, Princess," he spoke against her neck, extracting another sigh from her.

Her eyes almost fluttered shut before she heard the sound of a book hitting the ground. Gar. She didn't care if Gar read or not, so long as he respected her books. All of her complaints died at her throat, not that she would have been able to seriously utter them with the way that Richard was working on her neck, when Gar began crawling toward her.

"Sorry about your book," he apologized with a smile once he reached her. "I'll pick it up later." At that, he began working on lifting the hem of her shirt. Once it was back up to her waist, both of her boys grabbed a thigh. "We're supposed to be waking you up, anyway."

Gar kissed her, Raven grabbed for his hair, and she was back in heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

Having two boyfriends wasn't nearly as troublesome as Raven thought that it would be. It wasn't the thought of having two boyfriends that bothered her. It was the fact that both boyfriends would be her  _best friends_  - both of those boyfriends would be  _her_   _boys_. She wouldn't have a problem in handling them. In fact, she had them both wrapped around her finger, she always had. Dating them wasn't the issue. The issue was that she just didn't want to lose either of them or their friendship in this new relationship.

Raven hated change - especially if it was sudden and without warning despite there being a situational shift involved. She hated being comfortable enough to close her eyes and nod off for a bit only to have the rug pulled from under her. It kept her paranoid and on edge. Her boys knew this and it always showed, even upon entering their three-way relationship. Both of her boys were quick to do away with all of her anxieties, as they always were, and made sure that their friendship would not deteriorate because of said relationship.

To them, that meant remaining as genuine as they had been from the day they met.

It worked.

Garfield was still an insufferable gossip, Richard was still a goody-goody with a pole stuck up his butt, and she still couldn't stop spewing out sarcastic comments for the life of her. All three of them still worked efficiently at the bar and all three of them still interacted normally when in the company of others whether it be at school, work, or with friends and family. Most importantly of all, all three of them still conversed comfortably with each other when they were alone. Everything remained natural. Their conversations weren't stilted, none of the quiet pauses in their conversations were awkward, and even if the conversations were stale and boring, it was okay because they were both  _still her boys._

The only real difference in their relationship was that Raven could now secretly indulge in heated and guiltless make out sessions with the both of them at the same time. Her boys would always have her red faced, tingling, and absolutely breathless. Sometimes they would even have her in a fit of hiccuping giggles that she would always attempt to smother behind a hand. Whenever she did that, they would just smile, draw her back into a session, and one would pick up where the other left off and vise versa.

This was one change that she had  _no_  problems with. At all.

"I guess we're really your boys now," Garfield commented with a grin. Beside him and with a chuckle, Richard watched her try to choke her giggles down. "Huh, Babe?"

Her giggles finally escaped when he told her that. Not only were they really her boys, but both of their nicknames now had  _completely_  different meanings. This was another change that she did not mind. Surprisingly enough, the best part of it all wasn't the heart stopping kisses or even the fact that the flow of their friendship had not changed.

It was the cuddles.

She would never admit it aloud, not that she would ever need to because of how well they could read her, but she loved to cuddle with them. She loved to have either of them holding her close and massaging her arm or back while the other cradled her legs in their lap and ran a hand up and down her calf. The feeling of protection that their arms, hands, and strong chests gave her  _strongly_  rivaled the heat that pooled in her stomach whenever they kissed her.

But she digressed.

Literally.

Her brain was quite actually digressing and wandering away at the moment.

She was preparing for work and her brained had been digressing since she was at school earlier, for goodness' sake. Granted, it was just a course on literature, something that she was very well versed on if she could say so herself and movie was playing, but she was at work now. She shouldn't have been daydreaming about them like this.

 _Why not?_ the brat in her whined.  _They're ours, aren't they? Daydream all you want!_

Raven didn't normally agree with the brat in her. Actually, this was the first time that she'd even acknowledged this brat. But she was digressing. Once again.

"...ven."

Raven jerked a bit with a gasp. "Huh?" she blurted out.

A bit curiously, Jinx waved a hand in front of Raven's eyes, making her blink a few times. She raised a brow and sat on a stool at the bar station. "You're not usually this articulate."

Cautiously, Raven looked down to see a cup in her hand and a rag in the other. This scene was beginning to look increasingly and eerily familiar, and for this, she carefully set the cup down. She couldn't afford to break another cup. After the last confrontation she'd had there, she honestly wouldn't have been surprised if Jinx was looking to ask her out on a date.

She swallowed a snort and met Jinx's eyes. "And you're not usually this sarcastic," she quipped as she set the rag down beside the cup. "That's my shtick."

Jinx scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm only stealing your  _shtick_  because you can't do it right. Not anymore, anyway. You've been acting weird lately. What's your problem?"

Raven's 'problem' was that she now had two boyfriends. Two smoking hot boyfriends. Who happened to be her smoking hot best friends. It wasn't really a problem at all and the mere thought of it made her giddy, giddier than she'd ever felt in a long while.

"There!" Jinx exclaimed with a pointed finger and a crinkled nose. The expression on her face could only be described as a mix between suspicion, worry, and disgust. "You're doing it again! The dazing and the creepy smiles!"

Instead of slapping Jinx's finger away, Raven slapped both hands onto her cheeks in an attempt to ward the smile away. "I'm not smiling!"

Jinx's nose crinkled even further.

"...Am I?"

"You look like one of those cabbage patch dolls."

Raven's hands fell from her face and she swore with an exasperated, "Damn it, Jinx."

Jinx laughed and cradled her stomach as she did so. "I'm sorry." She absolutely was not. It was quite obvious that she was getting a real kick out of this. "Come on," she began with a smile once her laughter faded. "Spill. Whatever it is can't be  _that_  bad, especially if it's got you  _smiling_  like that."

That was the thing. It wasn't bad. Well, to some religious groups, this was  _totally_  bad, but to Jinx it wouldn't be bad - not at all. If anything, she would congratulate her friend on landing two men and cheer her on. Once she was finished with her jealous rantings, that is. However, just because it wasn't bad didn't mean that this was something that Raven was prepared and willing to just announce to an audience, even if this audience consisted of only Jinx at the empty bar.

Luckily for her and before Jinx could continue poking and prodding around for answers, the bell on top of the front door jingled and Raven looked to see that it was Garfield stepping into the building.

Immediately, she found herself fighting a smile and felt her heart hammering against her chest at the sight of him approaching her and Jinx. It wasn't like this was the first time that she'd seen one of her boys since the establishment of their relationship and that was what made her reaction that much more embarrassing. Although she and her boys interacted normally in the presence of others, she always found it hard to keep from grinning from ear to ear at the sight of each of them simply because they were both hers.

 _Ha!_  the brat declared haughtily.

Once he made it to them, because Raven was sure that he had been gliding in slow motion, he drew her out of her thoughts by taking her chin into his grasp and placing a single kiss to forehead. At that, he pulled up a stool and sat beside Jinx. "Hey, ladies."

Raven began to wonder if they could hear her heartbeat as clearly and loudly as she could. He always kissed her on the forehead as a form of greeting, both of her boys did, and it never bothered her before. Granted, she'd never been in a secret relationship with her boys when they were placing these kisses onto her forehead, but that was besides the point. The point being that she needed to calm down.

She crossed her arms in an effort to keep herself from grabbing for the rag to fend off her giddiness and nervous feelings. "Hey," she began steadily. She didn't want to stutter in front of Jinx. When Gar offered her a smile, a corner of her mouth curved up and she felt at ease in an instant. "I was beginning to think that I would have to start with Jinx."

Jinx tore her eyes away from a laughing Gar to shoot Raven a glare for the insult, but she wasn't concerned with that. She was more concerned with how soothing and melodic his laughter sounded. So concerned was she with the wonders of puberty that she barely registered the bell jingling again. It wasn't until a new hand took her chin and a kiss was placed onto her forehead that she looked away from Gar and finally noticed that Richard was there.

She swallowed at the feel of his lips on her forehead, but she didn't let it show. Hell, they  _always_  kissed her on the forehead as a form of greeting, but she was about ready to faint right then and there. As if the hammering of her heart wasn't bad enough, her heartbeat had actually grown a bit frantic.

Now they were  _both_  here.

At the same time.

Speaking of puberty working  _wonders_.

Once again, this wasn't the first time that the three of them were together in public since the establishment of their relationship, but she still got butterflies in her stomach and her toes still curled a bit whenever they entered the room. She always prided herself on her realistic attitude, but she wouldn't have been surprised if her heart were to jump right out of her chest and land onto the counter in front of them.

Jinx would probably faint.

Her boys would definitely wrap it up and save it in a clean jar as they rushed her off to the emergency room, jar in tow.

It was a pretty romantic thought, no matter how gross and sticky it would actually be.

"Sorry we're late," Richard apologized as he released her chin and sat beside Gar. "We had to take care of something."

Raven should have been getting on their case. She should have been asking them just what it was that they were so busy taking care of that made them come in late. But quite frankly, she was afraid to open up her mouth because she had a feeling that it would just be a stutter.

"It's fine," she blurted out. A record scratch sounded off in her head - repeatedly and nonstop. This wasn't fine. Them coming in late for setting up was  _not_  fine! It was not fine at all!

What Raven  _meant_  to say was: "I was just worried for no reason." She resisted the urge to cringe because she was not worried for _no reason_ , damn it! She had every right to be worried!

"Sorry." Damn it! Why was  _she_  apologizing?  _They_  were the ones who came in late, not her. She wasn't stuttering, but she was just letting them get away with petty things - like they always let her do whenever she messed up. All she had to do was take one look at those baby blues and those bright green eyes and she was done - like they always were whenever she pointed her violet eyes at them.  _She_  had  _them_  wrapped around her finger and  _they_  babied  _her_ , not the other way around. It was  _never_  the other way around.

She wasn't used to being on this side of the spectrum and letting them get away with stuff like they did with her. But the smiles that they gave her were worth the embarrassment and this was even more embarrassing. She held her chin high and fisted her hands under her arms. "I want to know what you guys were taking care of."

Gar opened his mouth to speak before Richard clapped a hand over his mouth. The youngest didn't seem to agree with this new arrangement at all. He flailed and was most likely yelling out obscenities that were being muffled by Richard's hand, but the eldest paid him no heed as he stood and pulled the younger man up with him. "We'll tell you later." At that, he pulled Gar away and led him into the kitchen.

Raven's eyes followed them suspiciously. She was proud of herself for demanding answers, but she was a bit confused by the response. 'A bit' because sadly enough, she was used to them acting so strange.

"They are so  _hot_ ," Jinx spoke heavily and Raven finally looked to her. The other woman looked about ready to go into the kitchen herself. "You are so lucky to have those fine specimen of the male species as your two best friends."

Raven couldn't fight the smile this time. If only Jinx knew how lucky her friend became as of two weeks ago. "Don't you have a boyfriend?"

Jinx pouted. "Yeah." Then, she began to backtrack. "Don't get me wrong, I love Wally, I do. But there's  _one_  of him and  _two_  of  _them_. They call you  _Babe_  and  _Princess_ ," she almost growled. "How much hotter can those two possibly get?"

 _A_ lot _hotter once you've experienced their kissing,_  Raven thought a bit contemplatively.

Jinx gave a sigh. This was definitely a growl. "The things I would do if I had them both wrapped around my finger the way that you do."

"Does it involve a cheap motel room?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

Although Raven snorted, she was tempted to indulge in her friend's fantasies. Sure, they were about her new boyfriends, but she wanted to hear them. It was wrong, but she felt a primal sense of pride run through her at the thought of another woman fantasizing about her boys, especially when she had not even done so yet. She was still too caught up in their kisses and cuddles to even think of fantasizing about doing anything more serious with them.

Instead of asking Jinx to talk, Raven curled her upper lip in disgust. "Don't be so gross. Those are my best friends. I'm almost tempted to tell them."

Jinx looked all too happy. "Do you think they'll take me up on my offer?"

Raven laughed. "I doubt it. You have a boyfriend, remember?" And they both had a girlfriend.

"So... If I  _didn't_  have a boyfriend-"

"Jinx, you can't break up with Wally to have one night with the boys."

A feral grin spread across Jinx's face. "Who said that I was going to break up with Wally? He won't mind sharing. I think."

Wally probably wouldn't have minded sharing, but  _Raven_  sure would, especially when she just got them. The newly discovered brat in her tittered with delight. She grabbed the rag and tossed it over. "Don't be so gross."

"Aw, Raven," Jinx whined with a pout as she took the rag and stood to wipe a table down. "You're no fun."

With a small smile, Raven grabbed a rag of her own and picked the cup up to resume cleaning.

**_._ **

The best part of closing up the bar at night wasn't the thought of going home after a long day or even being able to go online and post up videos of her coworkers reenacting the behavior of their most memorable patrons of the night. It was being able to unwind with her two best friends once everyone else left. She didn't mind spending time with her coworkers, but she always preferred to be alone with her boys and it had been this way ever since she was young.

"Wait, wait, wait. Let me get this straight," Richard began as he paced the floor of the kitchen. "Jinx wants to jump our bones?"

Raven chuckled at the sight and the analogy. Today wasn't the first time that Jinx had projected her lewd thoughts about the boys into the universe, but Raven was feeling a bit territorial for some reason.

Gar looked absolutely mortified. "Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

Richard shook his head. "I like Jinx and all, but I'm not getting beat up for her. What did you tell her?"

Raven reclined onto the freezer behind her. "I kindly and repeatedly reminded her that she has a boyfriend of her own. She says that he probably wouldn't mind sharing."

"Dude!" Gar exclaimed as Richard shook his head. "I mean, I know I'm super hot and Richard's pretty okay looking for a potato look-a-like-"

Richard finally stopped pacing. "Excuse me?"

Gar grinned at him and the dimple in his left cheek appeared. "I just wanted the pacing to stop. It was messing with my ears."

Richard looked ready to start pacing again just to deliberately mess with Gar's ears.

Gar looked to Raven and her stomach turned as he approached her. He grabbed her by the waist and sat her on the freezer before placing himself between her legs. "You should have told her to back off."

Raven couldn't keep the smile at bay from having one of them so close. "I did."

"Wally might not mind sharing," Richard said and she looked to him. Goodness, he was handsome. Why wasn't he over here with her and Gar? "But would you?"

She tried to ignore the way Gar's thumbs traced lackadaisical patterns into the denim covering her thighs. "Of course I would."

Gar grabbed her chin to make her look at him and her breathing hitched at the sight of such bright and expressive green eyes. "You should have told her to back off." At that, he kissed her and her hands were soon lost in his hair as her eyes fluttered shut.

She couldn't do it and they liked to tease her about it, but it was nice to have them both want her to claim them as hers before others. A sigh escaped her when Gar broke the kiss to begin placing soft ones down her neck. Another good part about closing the bar was that she got even more make out time with them. Utterly and completely private make out time. She hugged Gar close. "What were- what were you guys going to tell me?"

"About what?" Gar asked into her neck.

"About why you were late-  _Mmh_!" The rest of her question was muffled by Richard's lips. It felt good to already be able to distinguish them by their kisses. She'd certainly had enough practice. When she felt Gar's teeth nipping at her neck, she jolted and moaned into Richard's mouth. It didn't take long for her to realize that they were trying to distract her. "This isn't fair."

Richard smiled against her lips as he slid a hand up her shirt. "What's not fair?" he asked into her mouth.

She groaned at the feeling of swallowing his words. "This."

Richard's fingers traced the underwire of her bra and she lurched once Gar bit down. "What's this?" the latter asked.

She was quite tempted to forget all about why they were late. Honestly, she just wanted to stroke her ego after acting like a pathetic and swooning schoolgirl at the mere sight of them, but she remembered how they acted. They were hiding something from her.

She pulled away from Richard and she felt absolutely dizzy being faced with his eyes. She was prepared to start giggling. "O-okay."

"Okay," he agreed with a nod before switching posts with Gar. Before she could say anything, Gar was kissing her and Richard was working on her neck as they both grabbed her behind. Her eyes clamped shut at the sudden change in pace and dynamic. It never ceased to amaze her how different her boys' techniques were. It was the feel of Richard's hand that was finally cupping her bra-clad breast that brought her back down to earth. She pulled away from Gar. "S-stop."

Immediately, they both stopped and looked up to meet her eyes worriedly. Richard's hand began sliding down and she held it in place. "Not that." She almost felt embarrassed, but the smile Richard gave her eased her shame. "You said that you would tell me why you were late."

Gar frowned a bit. "Actually, Richard said that, but I'll go along with this."

Raven fought a smile and looked to Richard. "You said 'later.'"

Richard nodded. "Yes, I did."

"It's later."

"Yes, it is."

"So, tell me."

"I said 'later', but I didn't specify which one. There were many 'laters' after I told you that. Tomorrow could be the 'later' that I was talking about for all you know."

Raven's face fell. "I didn't ask for a riddle." When Gar laughed, she managed to ignore how pretty it sounded to glare at him. "That's not funny, Gar."

He made an attempt for a pout as he continued to laugh. "Am I in trouble?"

Her scowl softened at the sight of him. She had to admit that he looked pretty cute like that. With a sigh, she shook her head. "No."

"That's too bad."

 _Hell_.

She tried to choke it down, but a tiny bit of the giggles finally escaped.

Richard grinned as Gar laughed. "You're adorable, Babe," the latter snickered with a shake of his head. Before she could even blush, he placed a kiss onto her lips and went back to working on her neck. A shuddering sigh slipped through her growing giggles. He seemed to like that spot.

Richard's hand left her behind and he took her face into it. Her stomach turned at the feeling of Gar's lips on her neck and at the sight of Richard smiling at her like that. "We'll tell you soon, Princess. Okay?"

It wasn't like she could say 'no'. In fact, with the way that he was looking at her and the way that Gar was working on her neck like that, all she could think was ' _YES_ '. So, she nodded with a giggle, and Richard kissed her and swallowed her laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

They asked her out on a date. Well, they tried to. She didn't exactly make it easy considering how much more uncharacteristically oblivious and ditzy she'd become since taking them both as her boyfriends.

"Are you free later?" Richard asked.

A brow of hers jumped. "You two already know my schedule."

It was then that Gar groaned just a bit. "Come on, Babe, we're trying to be  _romantic_  and  _suave_. Work with us here."

Her second brow joined the first. Romantic and suave? Violet eyes flitted from Gar to Richard then back to Gar. "Are you two asking me out? ...On a date?"

"We're  _trying_."

See?

In the end, she accepted their offer, not that she wouldn't have because this wasn't the first time that they'd teamed up to ask her out on a date. Obviously, they couldn't make reservations for a five-star restaurant and waltz in together without receiving questioning looks, so the boys were creative with their ideas. Just last week, they took her to an amusement park. The three of them fit the guise of three great friends, which they were, but she was sure that at least one or two people caught the little pats that each boy gave her behind throughout the day. Amusement parks weren't normally her cup of tea, but she could admit that she had a great time.

Today, they swept her up right after her last class of the day and took her to a movie theater. The three of them sat in the very last row in the last three seats at a corner. Of course she sat in the middle. The theater was quite empty, save for two or three people and one couple scattered about. Raven brushed that off and blamed the emptiness on the timing. It was the middle of the day. Not everyone was lucky enough to have morning classes and a whole afternoon free before heading off to work at night.

When the lights dimmed and the lion roared on the big screen, she relaxed into her seat. She felt like she should have at least asked for the title of this movie because she didn't know what the hell she was getting ready to sit down and watch for two hours. Knowing her boys, they might have set her up with some sappy chick flick (Richard had a soft spot for them).

Her brow arched when the actors appeared. It was an old black and white film - ' _Cyrano De Bergerac'._ She enjoyed classics as much as the next person, but she didn't want to watch this. She knew for sure that Gar didn't either. "Why are we watching this?"

Immediately, one of the few patrons three rows down turned to spit out a rude ' _Shh!_ ' before turning their attention back to the movie.

If Raven had any popcorn, she would have thrown the box right at that person's head. On either side of her, the boys smothered their snickers. Forget that person. If she had a box of popcorn, she would alternatively beat in the heads of both men.

Before she could begin lecturing, Richard swallowed his laughter and look to her. "It's not like we'll actually be watching, Princess."

Her stomach turned at the insinuation of his words and in his tone. She didn't know what they had planned, but she knew that it had something to do with how far back they sat and how huddled up into a corner they were. She wasn't stupid. "It sounds like you two are planning to mar my innocence."

Gar snorted and she looked to him. "Come on, Babe," he said with an impish smile. "We all know that you're far from innocent."

She felt her face heat up, but she didn't resist him when he took her chin into his grasp and drew her into a kiss. She jolted a bit when she felt Richard's cold hand grasping her thigh. It had always been easy for her to tell their hands apart. Richard's hands were always cold while Gar's were warm and almost sweaty.

Richard placed light, butterfly, barely there kisses into her neck and she managed to stifle a moan. Although they were at a movie theater, she would still be heard. That one person was evidence of that. How embarrassing would it be to be reported to the theater security for  _this_?

The cold hand continued to gently massage her thigh before creeping up her skirt. Suddenly, she felt that same cold hand cupping her sex through her panties. With a gasp, she pulled away from Gar to meet Richard's eyes as she panted.

He looked worried. Extremely worried. As if he hadn't just been cupping her with his hand. He moved his hand away in an instant. "I'm sorry."

Wait, why the hell was he  _sorry_?

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

What the hell gave him the  _stupid_  idea that she didn't want his hand up her skirt? She only looked at him because she wanted to see his gorgeous face, not because she wanted him to stop.

"Totally," Gar agreed.

Raven looked to him and it was a miracle that she hadn't huffed. ' _Totally' what?!_

"Anything you want to do, we'll do it."

What she  _wanted_  was to have Richard's hand  _back_  up her skirt, even if they were in a movie theater with some movie snob a few rows in front of them.

"Tell us to stop and we will."

Raven wanted to tell them to  _shut up_. Instead, she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. They worried too much about her for their own good, they always had. Frankly, they babied her. It wasn't that they thought that she couldn't handle herself - all three of them knew that she could. They just never wanted to see her upset or to get her hands dirty. In short, they spoiled her rotten.

Honestly speaking, Raven had all the makings to become a spoiled brat if she so pleased. While growing up, her parents did their best to satisfy all of her needs and wants, but they made sure to implement rules in order to keep her from spiraling out of control. They followed strict guidelines and procedures when concerning their only child. They made sure that she would sleep at a decent time, that she wouldn't eat too many sweets, that she did her homework on time, and that she was in and out of the house at a reasonable time with them having knowledge of where she would be and with whom. Pouting, whining, door slamming, and stomping didn't work on them. Temper tantrums only guaranteed that she would incur more punishment.

Her boys, however, were a totally different story. If Raven couldn't get something from her parents, she would always get it from her best friends. Much to the dismay of her parents. The boys hated to see her upset or with even a hint of a frown on her lips. She never had to pout, whine, or even raise a brow with them. All she needed to do was say the word and they would bend over backwards. Sometimes, even one look would do - Richard called her  _Princess_ , for goodness' sake, and they both treated her like one. To say that they were wrapped around her finger was a great understatement. They all knew it, even their parents, and none of the three friends minded. Obviously and especially her.

As much as their overprotective behavior was always annoying, she also always did appreciate it when they were younger and even as they grew older. She didn't want them to worry, especially when  _she_  wasn't worried, at all. Very tentatively, she spread her legs for Richard. "Keep going."

Both men seemed quite surprised that those words had left her mouth. Hell, despite how excited she was, even  _she_  was surprised that those words had left her mouth. No matter how surprised he was, Richard's bright and icy eyes grew a bit dusky at her command and her stomach tumbled with excitement. He cupped her fully before he began to rock his hand against her.

A gasp was on its way out of her mouth before he shushed her. The gasp faltered in her throat and a smile played at his lips. "Try to stay quiet, Princess. That guy down there will definitely call theater security on us."

It was pretty obvious by now why they were sitting in the very last row and in a corner of a movie theater. Her boys were trouble, but she didn't know that they were  _this_  much trouble. She managed a shaky nod when she felt Gar's hand slip up her shirt before he began massaging her breast through her brassiere.

Richard placed a light kiss onto her lips and she whimpered through her short breaths at the soft feeling. "Try to stay quiet, Princess," he repeated into her mouth before slipping his hand into her panties to play with the tuft of hair. At the same time, Gar pushed the fabric of her brassiere up to fully cup and knead her naked breast as he nibbled on her neck. Then Richard finally spread her lips and began to gently massage her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Before she could even realize it, she opened her mouth to exclaim a short cry. Immediately, Gar released her breast, grabbed her face, and turned her to him to kiss her. Her cry choked in his mouth before fading into a moan, a whimper, and finally a shuddering sigh as she moved with Richard's finger.

Of all places, Raven couldn't believe that she was doing this in a  _movie theater._  With  _two_  boys.  _Her_  boys. She'd never even done this with  _one_  boy in private before. Very briefly, she wondered how much more bold her boys had been with their previous sexual exploits. But they were with  _her_  now.

Gar let her face go to take her breast back into his hand and resumed his kneading. "He said to try to keep quiet, Babe."

If she wasn't so into this, she would have snapped. How could they possibly be expecting her to seriously follow that stupid rule when she was experiencing so much pleasure? Nevertheless, she choked back a moan and nodded against his forehead, their noses nudging.

He studied her for a moment before taking her nipple, twirling and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. She jolted, biting down on her lip to keep quiet and his jaw set. "We've been waiting for a day when you'd be wearing a dress or a skirt."

She released a shuddering sigh. "You two have been planning this?"

Gar's impish smile returned. "Dude, why is she still able to speak?"

Before she could ask what he meant, Richard slowly inserted a finger into her core. Gar wrapped his arm around her and urged her to hide her face in his chest, allowing her to muffle her cry into his shirt as he massaged her scalp with his fingertips.

Her boys were so calm, as if one wasn't playing with her nipple and the other wasn't pumping a finger in and out of her. Raven, however, was in an obvious state of disarray as she melted and became silly putty in their hands. Despite how calming Gar's scalp massage was supposed to be, she felt dizzy with pleasure as she smothered her sounds into the fabric of his shirt.

"Much better, Princess," Richard murmured. He sounded like he was in as much pleasure as she was. "And to answer your question: yes, we have been planning this."

Gar placed a kiss into her hair. "Skirts and dresses are your new uniform."

She raised her head from his chest to meet his eyes. The heady fog of lust swirling in his bright green eyes made her breaths heavier. "I- I only wore this because it was so- so hot outside."

His grin grew with a snicker. "Dude, please tell me why she's speaking so coherently."

Before she could ask him how he even knew how to use that word correctly, Richard chuckled lowly. His pumps slowed down a bit before he slipped another finger into her and picked the pace back up with sharp, deliberate pumps. A gasp escaped her and he kissed her cheek. "Are you going to come for us, Princess?"

"Answer him," Gar demanded of her before dragging his tongue down her neck and taking a light bite. "You seem to be able to speak."

Raven's eyes clamped shut and her head fell back with a short grunt that she stopped short with forced effort. She just couldn't believe that these were her best friends. She met them at a park when she was five years old and grew up with them, for goodness' sake. How the hell was  _she_  supposed to know that they would grow up into... into...  _Sex gods_? Then again, that explained why all of their past girlfriends never wanted to let them go so easily.

"I swear," Gar spoke gruffly into her neck, eliciting a stuttered and quiet sob from her as she squirmed. "We'll make you come so hard right now if you answer him."

Holy.  _Fuck_.

' _Say_ yes _, stupid! Yes! Yes! Yes!_ ' the logical part of her brain yelled. By now, she was quite surprised that this part of her brain was still alive and well, and wasn't fried from all of the pleasure. She opened her mouth to speak and a squeak escaped instead. So, she nodded.

Richard gave a grunt and it was the most animalistic that she'd ever heard him outside of playing a sport or fighting. "Say  _yes_ , Raven," both men commanded.

The dual use of her name was enough for her. She nodded again. "Y-yes."

At that, both men moved to their sides of her neck. They took their time licking and nibbling before finally and simultaneously biting down. Hard. She was immediately flying high and barely registered the hand clapped over her mouth. Normally, she would be able to tell whose hand was whose, but not now. Not as as she was jolting and jerking as if she'd been shocked by lightning.

It took her a minute, but she finally managed to gather herself and the hand over her mouth left. Suddenly, the sounds and voices of the movie playing gradually came back before blasting full force in her ears. She'd almost forgotten that they were at a movie theater. Her eyes fluttered open and she found them watching her as she panted. "Wh-what?"

Richard smiled that all American boyish grin of his. She didn't know how he still managed to look like "the-boy-scout-who-lived-next-door" even as he was still pumping his fingers in and out of her. "I didn't think that you'd have a biting fetish, Princess."

As Richard continued his ministrations, Gar did the same in rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She continued to squirm. Didn't they think that she had enough? "I told you that every girl's got a biting fetish. We're just lucky that hers was on her neck. Right, Babe?"

Hell, Raven didn't even know that she had a biting fetish on her neck before this. She released a sigh when Richard's fingers finally stopped pumping and slipped out of her, drawing out more of her squirms as they did so. With his eyes connected to hers, he brought his hand up to his mouth and her stomach turned at the sight of him licking her juices off of his finger. He made it look good,  _really_  good - almost like a delicacy.

So, when he brought his other finger to her mouth, she sat up and her mouth was open with no preamble. He slid his finger into her mouth and her tongue swirled around it as she swallowed the taste up. It tasted... strange. The taste itself wasn't bad, but it was the first that she'd ever tasted herself. She just wasn't used to it, not yet anyway, and she definitely wouldn't mind tasting herself if either of her boys were going to be feeding her own juices to her. His finger slid out of her mouth with a quiet  _pop_. She licked her lips. "Not bad."

"You're delicious," he corrected before grabbing her face and kissing her. She moaned into his mouth. If he thought that she was delicious, then she thought so, too. "Take your panties off," he spoke into her mouth.

Raven made a questioning sound. "Why?"

Gar released her breast. "Because I didn't get a turn."

She pulled away from Richard to see Gar sliding out of his seat. "But I just..."

"You're going to again."

Well. Just who the hell was  _she_  to argue with two straight orgasms in a row?

He crouched down beside her legs, pushed them together, and reached up her skirt to hook his thumbs under the sides of her underwear. She made no move to stop him. In fact, she moved and squirmed a bit to help him out until the flimsy piece of fabric was being rolled down to her ankles. He unhooked it from around each ankle before stuffing it into his back pocket.

She raised a brow. "You're keeping it?"

Gar grinned up at her. "Richard's got dibs on the next pair."

Raven looked to Richard and he looked like a kid in a candy store. For a fully grown man, he looked much too excited for someone who'd merely called  _dibs_  on her  _panties_. She felt Gar move to crouch in front of her before spreading her legs and she looked to him, her face flooding with heat and she looked around. It was still pretty empty and that one snobby movie goer was still there. She knew that Gar was a bit  _eccentric_  in his exploits, but was he really about to do this here?

Gar seemed to sense her discomfort, as each boy always could, and looked to her. "Seriously, Babe. Tell me to stop and I will."

Raven didn't want him to stop, especially when he hadn't even yet begun. Even if it was dark, she felt so exposed. She'd never been so exposed to anyone before, not even them. But she soon forgot about that because she had  _Gar_  between her legs and  _he was about to_   _go down on her_. "I'm fine. I promise."

With a nod, he hooked his arms around her legs and very patiently, he tugged her down her seat. He kissed his way from her knee to her thigh, switching to the other leg before placing hot and open mouthed kisses into the flesh of her inner thigh. When Richard crawled a hand up her shirt and grabbed a breast, a quiet grunt escaped her as she continued to watch Gar. His lips seemed to be worshipping her skin, making her hips buck in anticipation as he inched closer. Very suddenly, he gripped her hips, pulled her down even further, and speared her with his hot tongue.

" _Garfield_ -!" she gasped out in a shock. Richard grabbed her face and kissed her hard, silencing her cries. She squirmed as Gar ruthlessly attacked her with his tongue. He seemed pretty excited to have gotten her to say his full name. When he took her legs and hooked them over his shoulders, she grabbed Richard's face. She needed something,  _anything_ , to keep her grounded. "Richard-!" she attempted to whisper through her shudders. She needed to tell him how good this felt. She'd never experienced something like this. "Richard-! I-!"

He silenced her with another kiss and swallowed her choked sob. There was a slight smile of amusement on his lips. "You have to keep quiet, Princess."

How the fuck were they  _still_  expecting  _silence_  from her?! Gar was eating her out like she was some type of limited edition tofu special while Richard was alternatively playing with each breast and nipple like an expert pianist.

She growled a bit and Richard blinked before his eyes widened in surprise. She was pretty surprised too, but she didn't want to think about how she was  _growling_  at one of her boys. She looked down to watch Gar and her stomach turned. It was extremely erotic to see his head bobbing up and down between her legs like that. His kisses, licks, and nips down were not so different from the ones that he gave her mouth at all. They were a bit more patient yet, they were just as raw. Just as hot. Just as animalistic. It felt  _amazing_.

Richard began kissing his way down her neck. "If you didn't have that shirt on," he said as he caressed her stomach before resuming his massaging of her breast. "I'd be sucking your nipples raw, Princess."

A stuttered and choked gasp escaped her. They wanted her speechless and they had it. Far be it from her to ever think that those words would ever come out of the mouth of Richard 'Goody-Goody' Grayson. But he was just full of surprises, lately. Both of her boys were. She just wondered how much longer she would last with them working on her like this. To be honest, not only was she surprised that she'd lasted this long, but she was also that she was still conscious. Then Gar's tongue circled her clit before he encased it with his lips and began to mercilessly suck on it.

Raven's eyes clamped shut as her jaw dropped. Nothing came out of her mouth except for her harsh breaths as she thrashed and jerked. It felt good.  _So, so good_. Even though she felt like she was on fire and ready implode,  _it felt good_. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. Fortunately or unfortunately for her, and she could honestly say that she did  _not_  know which, her orgasm ripped through her and she found her voice in a cry.

In an instant, Richard's lips were on hers and silencing her. She grabbed for him, tugging at his hair with a weak grunt as she jolted and ground against Gar's tongue and her legs trembled on his shoulders. She felt absolutely numb as she came down from her high, as numb as anyone could feel with Richard still playing with her nipple and Gar still lapping at her. They were so attentive to her, almost  _too_  attentive.

Their attentiveness worked to bring her back down to earth and she jolted with a sharp gasp. Ragged breaths slipped through her mouth and into Richard's as she continued to grind against Gar's tongue. Her body jolted and lurched every time he stopped to suckle or give her a long, hard lick and every time Richard tweaked her nipple or caressed her stomach or either of her breasts.

A stuttered sigh escaped her when Richard twisted a bud. "Are you okay, Princess?"

Was she? These were her boys touching her like this. These were her boys tasting her like this. These were her boys giving her such mind blowing orgasms like this and speaking so dirtily to her like this. These were  _her boys_. And quite frankly, after this display they weren't boys. Not anymore. They were quite obviously men who knew exactly what they were doing.

To answer his question, she uttered out an eloquent: "Fu-uck- fuck," into his mouth. Yes, she was stuttering again, but she was okay. After two consecutive orgasms and continual stimulation from both men, she just didn't have the time to acknowledge how she'd just stuttered on a one syllable swear word.

Gar chuckled against her and her leg twitched at the vibration. He kissed her inner thigh. "Too much?"

Richard returned the chuckle with a shake of his head as he fixed her bra and her shirt. "No. She's fine. Right, Princess?"

"Mh-hmm," she hummed with a lazy nod as her heart continued thumping in her ear.

Gar placed one final kiss into her inner thigh before pulling her skirt back down to a respectable length and reclaiming his seat beside her. Once he placed his arm back around her, footsteps were heard and a flashlight was pointed in their faces. It was a theater official.

Raven immediately looked down to fix her clothes, but found that she was already fixed up. How was it that she was always too out of it to hear or acknowledge anything?

Gar didn't look impressed. As he squinted, he raised a hand to shield his eyes from the flashlight. "Dude, are you trying to blind us-?!"

Richard, ever the responsible and respectful one, interrupted him with a polite smile toward the official. "What seems to be the problem, sir?"

The young man, seemingly around their age, frowned a bit. "I got a complaint from someone saying that you guys were being rowdy and... ' _disturbing their movie watching experience_ '." His frown grew into a scowl. "But you three don't look rowdy. You don't look rowdy at all."

Raven snorted and all three men looked to her expectantly. "I mean, it might have just been that snob three rows down," she began steadily to keep her stutter at bay. "He's been uppity toward us this whole time."

With a shake of his head, the official looked away to glare at the snobbish patron still watching their movie. Gar took the chance to place a quick kiss onto her lips. "Richard was right," he spoke quietly to her. "You are delicious."

Her heartbeat seemed to quicken a bit, though she smiled. Just barely, she managed to stave the giggle off when the official looked back to them with a disappointed click of his tongue. Richard nodded understandably. "We'd be happy to leave and save you some trouble."

"Nah," the official said with a sigh and another shake of his head. "You don't have to leave. We get snobs like that all the time. This place was full of them when that last  _Avengers_  movie came out." He looked about ready to leave before looking to Raven. "You guys don't have to leave, but the little lady should get checked out. Are you okay? You don't look too hot."

On the contrary, she was very hot. Her skin still felt like she was on fire and her every nerve ending felt heavy with bundles of dynamite, ready to explode in little bursts throughout her body. Although her clothes were fixed, she was sure that she looked feverish and had a red, sweaty face. She didn't want to imagine what her hair looked like. Nevertheless, she managed a nod. "I'm fine. Just... hot."

That worried look didn't leave the official's face and at that Richard nodded. "You're right. We should make sure that she's okay," he said as he stood. It wasn't like they were watching the movie. "Thank you."

Raven stood to follow after him and her knees buckled underneath her. Luckily for her, Gar was right behind her and helping her as they followed after Richard. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes up to the ceiling in embarrassment.

Once they made it outside, Richard looked to them with a grin. "Are you okay, Princess?"

Gar laughed as he hugged her closer. Raven was ready to push him away from her and walk by herself, but she would just fall onto the concrete if she did that. She didn't want to suffer anymore embarrassment. Plus, it just felt good to have one of them holding her close in their arms. "I'm fine," she said as she reclined onto Gar's strong chest.

With a smile that made her stomach turn, Richard approached her and took her chin. She leaned up expecting him to kiss her lips, but he placed a kiss onto her forehead instead. That was when she remembered that they were outside and in public. How did they keep doing that? Raven was brought back down to earth with a shock when Gar lightly pat her behind. She swiveled and turned to glare at him.

Gar let her go and held his hands up defensively with a grin as he backed up. "I had to do it," he said as he made his way to the car. "You said my name."

When Richard laughed, her stomach turned. "You should have heard her growl."

Gar looked to her in surprise. "Babe... You  _growled_?"

He looked much too pleased for her liking. She scoffed and pushed past him to step into the car. "Oh, shut up."

At that, the laughter started up again and she couldn't help but to join them. They were so much trouble, but they were hers.


End file.
